


A Gentle Touch

by Justmeandmytech



Series: CR Self Inserts [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, clay is a weird therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmytech/pseuds/Justmeandmytech
Summary: Some people just need more reassuring than others.A platonic self insert vignette for my dear friend.





	A Gentle Touch

You’d only been traveling with the group, the Mighty Nein they had called themselves as several of them shouted welcomes, for a few days. You were passing through the same town when they enlisted your help. Something about the colorful group of strangers piqued your interest – plus, it was less dangerous to be with them than it was to travel the roads alone.

Or, so you thought. Since joining with them you’d fought bandits, monsters, and strange fiendish creatures you assumed you wouldn’t have encountered by keeping your head down. It was terrifying. You could fight, of course, more than enough to hold your own against the occasional highwayman, but this was a tad ridiculous. You did your best to hide how out of depth you felt. You thought you did a pretty good job of it too, all things considered. But nothing slipped past Caduceus.

It started as a gentle reassuring hand on your shoulder, finding purchase at just the right moment when you felt you might falter. A well-placed, warm palm that connected to a small, reassuring smile that was far too kind against the backdrop of coalescing danger. That’s all it was, an encouraging touch, but it bolstered the parts of you that felt on the edge of collapse. 

Caduceus said nothing about it after the battle was won and you had decided you would rather not address what felt like a moment of weakness, so the thanks goes unspoken. You could tell he would think it unnecessary. The next day, however, he asked you to sit in the front of the cart to keep watch with him as he directed the horses. Nothing of note happened along the road, but the two of you shared pleasant conversation that distracted you from any remaining bubbles of fear that lurked in your gut after the incident last night. Still, the two of you lapse into what would probably be a comfortable silence, if it didn’t leave you alone to your thoughts.

It didn’t help that you felt so out of place among this group. Yes, they invited you, but it felt like a whim. You weren’t as strong as most of the group, and not nearly as experienced with travel and the dangers it posed. Surely they had seen that last night, and would ask you to part ways at the next town you stopped at. The anxiety gnawed at your insides.

“You know, it’s really nice to have someone sit up front and pass the time with me,” Caduceus practically hummed, voice cutting into your spiraling thoughts.  
You shot him a questioning glance. Just yesterday, Beau had sat with him, and Jester before her. It seemed common to take turns keeping watch with the firbolg while they traveled. 

Seeming to understand what you were thinking, Caduceus chuckled, “That isn’t to say I don’t enjoy other company I’ve had. No… merely remarking upon my current enjoyment. I find it’s important to note nice moments like this as they happen.”

He didn’t turn his head to look at you, instead keeping his focus on the horizon in front of you. Though, you saw a lazy smile on his face and he slouched a little more in his seat. You felt yourself smile similarly, crossing your legs and getting comfortable beside his towering form.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a bit and want to post what I have so far. I'm hoping to write more of this type of fic, because I like exploring different sorts of relationships. Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see more!


End file.
